


Everything Stays

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Lullabies, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's go in the garden<br/>You'll find something waiting<br/>Right there where you left it<br/>Lying upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays

Evenlin’s head rested in Maia’s lap. The Titan brushed a hand through the other’s damp hair. Trying to ignore the blood that was coming from her chest and soaking the mesh of her undersuit to a dark red.

 _“Let's go in the garden, You'll find something waiting, Right there where you left it, Lying upside down.”_ She began to sing. Eyes stinging as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The Guardian tightly shutting her eyes. Refusing to look at Evenlin in the state that she is in.

The darkness was way too thick,they couldn’t heal themselves fast enough, they were going to die here.

Why exactly did they come here? What really was their mission anyways.

Oh wait that’s right. To slay a Gate Lord so they can get into the black garden and help heal the traveler.

They couldn’t even do that. So the Queen’s brother was right. They would die trying.

Maybe some other pair of the Light would come along and finish off what they weren’t able to do. Someone else will be the hero and get the glory, while their story is lost to history.

_“When you finally find it, You'll see how it's faded, The underside is lighter, When you turn it around.”_

Her normal strong voice has mutated into a rough and weak voice. Maia tries on focusing on anything other than the slowly fading light of herself and Evenlin, or the swarm of Vex surrounding them.

_“Everything stays, Right where you left it, Everything stays, But it still changes.”_

The Vex grew in closer. The bubble that Evenlin placed around them was starting to go, it’s not going to last much longer at this point.

The bubble dissipated, the hobgoblins shot into Maia’s back. She did her best to bite back all the curses and shrieks begging to leave her mouth.

 _“Everything stays, But it still changes-”_ The titan choked out before her light faded.

“Maia, maia?” Someone called out. The Titan shot her head up and looked around. Wait, no, she wasn’t on Venus. She was in the Tower, in bar lounge. She must have fallen asleep.

Maia looked around to find the sorce of the voice. Looking behind she saw Evenlin, alive.

“Hey you okay? You look like you’ve been crying?” She said with a concerned look on her face.

The Titan blinked and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. “Sorry, had a bad dream.” The Guardian mumbled.

“Come on, Tin is gonna leave us if we don’t hurry up.” Oh yeah right, they have a mission to do.  It's time to slay the Gate Lord. Maia promised herself that the dream won't come true.

Maia got up for the couch and started making her way out and over to their ships, Evenlin following right behind her.

“You also have a nice singing voice.” Evenlin commented. “How does the rest of the song go?”

It took Maia a second before it clicked to her. Right the song she sang in her dream.

_“Everything stays, But it still changes, Ever so slightly, Daily and nightly, In little ways, When everything stays.”_

  
  



End file.
